<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There’s Always a Silver Lining if You Know Where to Look by R_4_L</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161672">There’s Always a Silver Lining if You Know Where to Look</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_4_L/pseuds/R_4_L'>R_4_L</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>FFXV - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chapters may or may not relate to one another, Cor is pissed, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Drautos is trying to kill the Prince subtly, Drinking, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Glaives reacting to threats to royalty, Implied Polygamy, Major Character Injury, Minor Injuries, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Regis is a good dad, Spanking, Teasing, Training accident, assumed age of consent, care taker, perceived character death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:21:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_4_L/pseuds/R_4_L</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A number of single chapters that capture snapshots in the lives of Ignis and Gladiolus and their relationship, as well as the relationship they have with Prompto and Noctis.  Not all of it is sexual but as I’m setting the tags for all chapters be aware. </p><p>The inspiration for the chapters comes from a couple of cosplayers that I respect and their instagram posts.  I am taking creative license with what they may have had in mind for the back story to the pictures they posted.  I hope they don’t mind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Stronger Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gladiolus and Ignis.  Ignis and Gladiolus.  Either way you say it the two were inseparable.  Sure they had stumbling blocks at the beginning of their relationship, but that was only until they worked out that people wanted them to fail, so Noctis would fail.  Neither of them wanted that.  </p><p>Gladio worked hard to train physically to be the best Shield he could, to be better then his father.  He trained on every weapon he could get his hands on.  If there was an opportunity to do cross training with the Crownsguard or the Kingsglaive he took it.  He asked Cor and Drautos for individual sparring sessions when they had the time.  He did research on tactics and strategies, things that worked and those that didn’t.  If he was stronger, he could protect Noctis better.</p><p>Ignis strove for perfection in other ways.  He studied harder and learned the ins and outs of the Royal court.  He found ways to get Councillors to bend to his will all the while thinking they were the ones getting their way.  Ignis worked hard to foster connections with nobles and officials that would help Noctis in the future.  He took classes on everything from chemistry and mathematics to cooking, Ignis was going do whatever it took to make sure that Noctis benefited.</p><p>As they grew in strength and talents they passed them on to their charge.  They worked in tandem to make sure that Noctis had the best chance to be the best King he could be when the time came.  Of course that meant there was little time for either of them to date.  Being around balls and formal dinners they saw the way many of the nobles bartered their daughters and sons for favours.  The back stabbing and the cheating.  It made them both sick, and was the reason Ignis retreated behind a cold exterior and Gladio found solace within the pages of romance novels.  They both hoped that Noctis would get a better chance.</p><p>“By the Six, Iggy, I would love my first kiss to be with someone I respect and trust, not some noble’s child who is forced into things they may or may not want, only for everything to be used as gossip later.”  Gladio was lying sprawled out on the grass in the courtyard.  They had been training only minutes ago and his singlet was fair soaked with sweat.  His arms bare to the sun as he lay with his eyes closed, resting for a scant five minutes before they went at it again.</p><p>Ignis was sitting in the shade, one leg stretched out in front of him the other bent with his arm rest on it.  “So would this first kiss be for practice or for an actual relationship?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Did you just want someone you respect and trust for you first kiss as a practice run or do you want an actual relationship with them?”</p><p>“An actual relationship.  Who in the Six would go for a practice run for something like that?” Gladio was confused, there were times where he wasn’t sure how Iggy’s mind worked.  He stood and started back inside the training hall.</p><p>The next royal function was hell.  It was the first ball where both Gladio and Iggy were required to be there as Prince Noctis’ aides.  The three of them were to be put on display.  Noctis hated it.  The young Prince was surrounded by officials that wanted to hear his opinion of events and then as soon as he gave it, admonished him for either being too much like his father or a dreamer with no knowledge of the real world.</p><p>“Fuck them all.”  He hadn’t been here twenty minutes and he wanted to leave.  They still had the meal and actual dance to get through yet.</p><p>“Language, your Highness,” Ignis handed the young Prince a glass of punch.</p><p>“Please tell me this is spiked.”  The grumpy teen knew he couldn’t get away with it, but was hoping for something anyway.</p><p>“Please, Noctis,” Ignis pushed his glasses up further upon his nose, “you are both under the legal age for drinking and on some highly potent medication for pain that would be adversely affect you if they were mixed with alcohol.”</p><p>“Besides Princess,” Gladio swung an arm around his charge, “they’re waiting for you to do something like that.  Something to embarrass yourself and the Crown; that way they have proof that you’re unfit.”</p><p>“Or that we are.” Ignis wasn’t under any false hopes, he knew that for all the latitude afforded him, his position was tenuous at best.  Noctis could still be taken away from him.  From them, although they’d have a harder time removing Gladio what with his familial ties to the Crown as the hereditary Shield.  “At any rate, we should make sure that we all mingle and endeavour to do our best.”</p><p>“Just don’t get cornered by any of the nobles or their offsprings in a dark area and all should be fine.”  Gladio had been given the warning that some of the visiting nobles were planning on using the ball as a chance to catch the Prince in a compromising position.  “There are Crownsguard and Royal Guard spaced through out the function, if any of us need someone to help run interference.”</p><p>“Any of us?” Noctis smirked, like Gladio would need someone to run interference for him.</p><p>“Yes, I’ve been warned that plans are afoot to put any one of us in a compromising position.  Whether that is to get us removed or to curry favour I’m not sure.  It’s the reason I made sure we each had a panic button.  Use it if you need to and the rest of us will try to find the others.  Got it.”</p><p>Noctis nodded.</p><p>“Alright, enough sulking in the corner, lets go and represent.” Ignis straighten his already straight tie and headed into the fray.</p><p>Noctis really didn’t want to be there and was tempted to throw a fit when he looked over at his father.  The man seemed to be the epitome of grace, his face and words reflected that.  It was looking at the hand that gripped his cane where you could see his stress.  Noctis noticed how tight the grip was, the slight shake in the hand, the way the fingers clenched and unclenched.  His father didn’t want to be here either.  Well if his father could put on such a convincing show, so could he.</p><p>***</p><p>Gladio flopped onto the couch, his hands behind his head, his feet resting on the arm rest.  “Six hours.  Six hours of being pawed at and put on show.  Did all three of us get propositioned by Councillor Maken’s daughter?”</p><p>Ignis was glad that on nights like this the Prince stayed in the Citadel.  They had made sure that Noctis was settled in his own rooms before the two of them retired to Ignis’ apartment to rehash what had gone on.  “The young lady was spirited.”</p><p>“Spirited?  Iggy I’m pretty sure Cor needed to stop her from putting her hands down the front of Noctis’ pants.”</p><p>“Oh my,” Ignis moved around the kitchen, putting together a tray of finger food.  He knew that at functions like these, Gladio was never able to eat enough.  He sat across from his friend.  “What was she hoping to gain by doing something like that, and in front of the Marshal no less?”</p><p>Gladio swung his legs around to sit up, grabbing a sandwich, “umm thanks man,” taking a bite,  his eyes closed in pleasure.  “I can’t relax at these things enough to eat.”</p><p>Ignis fixed himself a plate, “I know too many people want to put us under the microscope and pick at everything we do.”</p><p>“And to think we have another dinner at the end of the week.”  Gladio moaned.</p><p>“Noctis did well tonight though, there was minimal complaining and he actually ate a fair amount of the meal.  He did well with the nobles and holding his temper.”</p><p>Gladio’s laugh bounced around the room, “well we should make sure he gets a reward of some sort.”  The large man stretched.  “Man, I’m beat.  Thanks again for the food.”  </p><p>“Gladio, stay the night.  There’s no sense you driving home tonight when I have a perfectly good spare room and it’s this late.”  Ignis knew that it would take another hour for Gladiolus to make it back to his family estate only for him to turn around to be back on duty here for the Prince in less than six hours.  Staying with Ignis would cut out two hours of commute and make for a happier pair.</p><p>“If I do that, I need to let Jared know.”  The butler would lock up the house and make sure that Iris was looked after in the morning.  Clarus would be bunking down in the Citadel going over the night’s events with Regis and Cor.</p><p>“Go ahead,” Ignis picked up the dishes and took them into the kitchen as Gladio made the phone call home.  </p><p>Crawling into bed that night, Ignis made his plans for the next day.  Gladio had spent two weekends at his place in the last six weeks.  Not frequently enough to warrant the Shield putting in a request for his own apartment, especially with Iris still at home, however,  he could make the argument that allowing Gladio to store a change of clothes or two in the closet would be beneficial.  It would be a shorter commute for those last minute meeting they were often called to and his closet had more room then the locker Gladio used at the gym.  Having them both look as professional as possible would give them the best chance at success.  After all they were stronger together, then they were apart.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lust, It was Lust!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ignis goes out for dinner with a friend and get himself in trouble.  Drugged, stabbed and in danger just who does the royal advisor call for help.  Has he been targeted? Compromised?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The phone ringing in the middle of the night was never a good thing.</p><p>“Hello,” Gladio hadn’t been asleep, but he had been in bed reading.</p><p>“Gladio.  I need you.”  Ignis’ voice was tight and breathy.  It had the Shield sitting up and reaching for his pants.</p><p>“Where are you?  Are you safe?” Gladio shoved his feet in a pair of old sneakers as he pulled on a zip up hoodie over his bare chest. There was wheezing on the other end and silence for a number of seconds that had Gladio grabbing his keys and running out of the house and towards his truck.  “Ignis.  IGNIS!”</p><p>“Yeah, outside. The. Blue. Marlin.” Each word sounded like it was torn from the advisor’s soul, “car,”</p><p>“You’re in your car?” Gladio was glad that his phone automatically went to Bluetooth when he started the truck.  Now he could focus on driving.  “IGNIS!” The grunt on the other end let him know the other man was at least alive.  “One grunt for yes, two for no.  Are you in your car?”  It seemed to take forever for Ignis to give one grunt.  “Are you alone?” Again one grunt.  Gladio opened an app on his phone at a red light; one that allowed him access to all vehicles licensed to the Royal family and their retainers.  He found Ignis’ car and hit the lock function, then the GPS so he could find out exactly where his friend was.  </p><p>“I’ve locked you in Iggy.  It looks like I’m about eight minutes away, so stay with me.  There is no way that I’m looking after the Princess alone.  I need you to make some noise here.  Grunt or hum just to let me know that you’re still conscious.”</p><p>Gladio listened to every small sound that came out of the truck’s speakers and thanked the Six that Ignis Scientia was stubborn enough not to give up.  </p><p>“I’m here Iggy.”  Gladio called out as he pulled up behind the black sedan that Ignis always drove.  He unlocked the car and could see that Ignis was in the front seat, slumped over the steering wheel, barely conscious.  Maneuvering the tall man out and into his truck took some doing, but there was more room and better light in his back seat.  Looking at his best friend Gladio could see his eyes were dilated and not tracking properly.  Chances were he had been drugged, but what worried him the most was the blood on his stomach.  Opening his shirt, Gladio could see a small stab wound low on his left abdomen.  He reached into the Armiger to pull out an antidote and a potion.  He crushed the antidote over Ignis’ chest first, allowing the blue glow to dissipate and hopefully take the drug with it.  Pulling the first aid kit out from underneath the seat he used some gauze to staunch the sluggish blood flow.  He hated the fact that you needed to wait ten minutes between potions in order to get maximum affect.  Getting rid of the drugs in Iggy’s system seemed the most important thing to do as antidotes weren’t as affective if they were used after healing potions then they were if they were used prior.  Gladio was glad that Ignis had done his research into potions, their uses, potency and expiry rates and made sure to drum it into everyone’s head.</p><p>“Gladio?” Ignis was starting to come round, but he was still a little dazed and confused.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m here man.  You’re safe.” Gladio moved so that he was in the man’s line of sight.  “Just a couple of minutes and I can fix your side.  What happened?”</p><p>“Lust.  I was taken by surprise by lust.” Ignis’ eyes rolled back into his head as he passed out.</p><p>“Lust?  By the Six what the hell are you talking about?” Gladio knew the man had gone out to dinner that night, but to give such an enigmatic answer was frustrating.  “I hope to hell you can explain better in the morning.”  He broke the potion over the pale chest and watched as skin knitted together.  As he wiped the remaining blood away he could feel a slight change in texture of the skin beneath his fingers, the only thing that remained was a hint of a scar.  </p><p>Gladio took his vitals and determined that potions had done their job, all that was needed was a good night sleep.  There was no sense trying to go back to the Amicitia estate, then he’d have to explain why Ignis had just shown up.  They’d have to do that through official channels later.  No, a better idea was to go back to Iggy’s place, after all he had a key to the apartment.  He’d get the advisor settled in for the night and then crash in the spare room just in case something else happened.  He could always claim that Iggy called for a ride, as that would explain why they had left the sedan downtown.  Gladio secured Iggy’s car and set off for the apartment.  </p><p>Ignis woke up enough to help walk upstairs.</p><p>“Let’s go Specs,” moving into bedroom the muscular man carefully stripped his friend to his boxers before tucking him into bed.  He couldn’t wait for morning and the explanation he was sure would be entertaining, for now he went to work, mitigating what damage he could.  Noctis’ guard was doubled, Iggy car was monitored and the video from bars and business near where Ignis had been attacked were being downloaded, saved, and encrypted to his computer.  He pulled Iggy’s phone from his pant’s pocket and took it out to the kitchen.  Time to make sure that it was secure and monitored for now. </p><p> </p><p>Coffee was made and Gladio was starting breakfast before the door to Ignis’ bedroom crept open.</p><p>“Hey, man how are you feeling?” He waited until the advisor sat before taking a good look at his eyes and face.</p><p>“Like I was drugged and stabbed.” Ignis cradled the cup of coffee Gladio set in front of him.</p><p>“So what happened?”</p><p>“I was meeting a friend for supper and she suggested drinks after.  The bar was just around the corner and it’d been so long Gladio.  So long since I’d been able to just relax.” Green eyes begged the Shield to understand.  “When they joined us, it was just for a drink as there were no empty tables.  We used both used an alias.  I introduced myself as Roy and called her Riza.  It wasn’t perfect, there were other Crownsguard there but not so many that it would be obvious, and no one nearby.”</p><p>“So who joined you?  What did they look like?” Gladio wanted to know who to be on the look out for.</p><p>Ignis removed his glasses and rubbed the skin just above his right eyebrow.  “The woman was tall and curvy, she had long dark hair and gorgeous body hugging red dress.  She was eye catching without standing out so blatantly that she looked out of place.  He was dressed casually, with long dreads that were reminiscent of those worn by Nyx and Libertus.  Similar but different.”</p><p>“So he might be from Galahd?  I know those two wear their braids to honor their heritage.” Gladio was trying to get a picture.  The idea that Iggy was brought down by a statuesque brunette was something he’d be bugging the advisor about later, when it didn’t hurt as much.</p><p>“Hmmm, maybe.” Ignis was analyzing his memories.</p><p>Poking him in the side Gladio tried to get him back on track, “so what happened next?”</p><p>“We got a couple of drinks and then were separated.  Miss Red was going to wait outside for a ride and her friend was sticking.  I was ready to call it a night, so I offered to wait outside until Red’s ride arrived before heading home.”</p><p>“Iggy?” The tone was menacing if the advisor had been thinking about driving home after drinking Gladio was going to open a big can of whoop ass on him, hangover or not.</p><p>“I’d only had two drinks Gladio, and then switched to coffee.  I just don’t feel right letting my guard down that much without you around to watch my back.”</p><p>Gladio relaxed, “what about your dinner partner? Riza?” He’d have to figure out who the hell this Riza was.  If she was just a friend or someone that Ignis could get serious about.</p><p>“She was dancing with Red’s friend when we left, but had agreed to go home in the company of some the Crownsguard that were there.  They had been signaled and responded.”  It wasn’t uncommon for Crownsguard and Kingsglaive to use hand signs to communicate in public.  The fact that Ignis had asked for help for a fellow guard and it had been granted made him feel better.  “Have you checked in?”  He knew that Ignis would have double checked to make sure that his date had made it home last night had things been different.</p><p>“Do you have my phone?” It wasn’t beside his bed where he normally put it.</p><p>Gladio picked it up from the counter and handed it over.  When Iggy went to grab it, Gladio held on to it a little longer.  “Read any messages, but don’t send any please.  Use mine.”  Gladio handed his phone over without question.</p><p>Ignis paused for a second before the ramifications of what Gladio was asking hit him.  He nodded and read the notifications without opening anything fully.  “She left a message that she made it home alright, as she had meetings this morning I will send her a text to contact me via you when she has a minute.  I also have text from three of the guards who were there last night to see her home.  They all confirmed that she went home alone in their company, so I have nothing to worry about.”</p><p>“Alright, now that I’m done interrupting-“</p><p>“Right, we went outside, it was quiet.  Red walked towards the corner and I followed.  She took that opportunity to stab me in the leg with a syringe.  I fought back, tried to get back to the bar. But was disoriented, and ended up closer to the parking lot.  When I refused to cooperate, she stabbed me, I used the magic I had and burned her.  I didn’t have enough control for anything else.  Then it was a case of running and hiding.  I called you and that was it.”</p><p>“There was no one around when I came Iggy.” Gladio could see both relief and disappointment on his best friend’s face.  “I don’t know if you killed her, if she ran, or if someone came and grabbed her.  I just know that you were alone in the car and it didn’t look like anyone had tried to get in.”</p><p>“Well I will go and report this to the Marshall, as it appears that I may have been targeted.  I don’t want to put Noctis at risk, so until I am cleared if you can make sure to take care of his Highness?”</p><p>Gladio clapped the man on his shoulder, “you know it.  Now let’s get you something to eat before we take you to the Citadel.  I’ll make the appointment and have Noct stay put.  Things will be fine.  Just one question?”</p><p>Ignis stood in the kitchen plating up the meal Gladio had made for breakfast, praying that it would stay down.  “Yes?”</p><p>“Why Roy?”</p><p>Ignis just laughed, how could he explain he’d panicked and the name of one of the characters from the book series Prompto was reading and gushing about was first one to come to mind.  Then again, Gladio knew the hyper blonde, maybe the explanation wouldn’t be so complicated after all.  “Prompto.”</p><p>“By the Six, that series he’s always talking about?”</p><p>Ignis just nodded.  Gladio’s laughter made him feel so much better.  They would get out of this together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hmm Maybe They’re Together?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gladio get hit with a paternity suit from a power hungry councilor and needs to rely on Ignis to help clear his name.  Thank god he’s got the support of his father behind him.  </p><p>OCC in the form of the Councilor and his daughter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dating was a mine field at the best of times but this was getting ridiculous.  </p><p>“I’m sorry Dad, could you repeat that?” Gladio was in the car with Noctis, taking him to school.  “I will be there just as soon as I drop off the Prince.”  His mind was reeling.  What the hell was that about and how was he going to prove it wasn’t true. </p><p>“Gladio?  Is everything alright?” Noctis’ voice was timid.  Their relationship was getting better, but they were both unsure how far to push the boundaries between duty and friendship.</p><p>“Just a misunderstanding I need to clear up back with my father.  I’ll be going back to the Citadel right away.  I should be done well before the end of the day, but if plans change, I’ll text you.”  Generally Ignis was the one to escort Noctis to and from school, however the advisor was down with a cold.</p><p>Iggy.  Picking up his phone again, Gladio dialed the number he’d had memorized for years and waited for the Prince’s advisor to answer.  He prayed his friend would forgive him for disturbing his much needed rest.</p><p>“Gladio?  How can I be of service?  You did get his Highness off to school did you not?”</p><p>“Yeah the Princess is in the building safe and sound.  Look can you bring your calendar and meet me at my father’s office in like fifteen minutes.  It’s important Ignis.”    Gladio didn’t say anything else, he knew the guard driving the Regalia but there were no bigger gossips then military enlisted men.</p><p> </p><p>Walking down the hall Gladio could see Ignis sitting in a chair just outside of his father’s office door.  Ignis really did look terrible and he felt bad at pulling the man out of his sick bed.</p><p>“What’s going on Gladio?” Ignis pushed up his glasses.</p><p>“Let’s go and find out for sure.” Gladio knocked on the office door, opening it when he heard the command to enter.</p><p>“Gladiolus thank you for coming so promptly.” Clarus was not alone.  In front of him sat one of the more onerous counselor and his youngest daughter.  The King’s shield merely raised an eyebrow at Ignis’ presence but didn’t say anything.</p><p>Gladio always loved his father’s office.  His large desk sat to right with two chairs in front of it.  To the left was a large sitting area with comfortable chairs and sofas.  It was decorated in a rich combination of the Royal and Amicitia family colours.  Many were the nights he’d spent sitting in one of those chairs either talking strategies or curled up reading to Iris while their father finished up one file or another before going home for the night.  </p><p>“Counselor Selwyn and his daughter Dena have come to talk.  It seems that they met you five months ago during a state dinner.  I’m told that you danced with Dena and arranged for a more ‘private’ meeting later that week.  It seems that-”</p><p>“Excuse me Counselor Amicitia, but this isn’t something I wish to bring forth before just anyone.” Selwyn glares at Ignis.</p><p>“Mr Scientia wouldn’t be brought in by my son if there wasn’t a good reason Counselor Selwyn.”  Clarus wasn’t impressed with the way Selwyn was trying to throw his power around.  “As I was saying, Counselor Selwyn is suggesting that you and Dena had a number of dates in the weeks after the state dinner during which time you became, ‘intimate’?” He didn’t want to embarrass the man’s daughter no matter how much of an ass her father was, “it seems that Dena is now pregnant and has named you as the father, Gladio.”  </p><p>Clarus handed over a sonogram.  Gladio noted the doctor’s name in the top corner as one he respected.  The Selwyn family name was on the bottom corner.  She might be lying as to who the father was, but she was defiantly pregnant.  Or a female family member was, fuck he hated how his mind automatically went to conspiracies lately.</p><p>Ignis, leaned back in the chair, so this was the reason Gladio wanted him present with his calendar.  He kept meticulous records of where all of them were at any point in time.  All three of them had been cornered from time to time with someone trying to put one or all of them into a compromising position.  Ignis flipped open his book looking for the state dinner Clarus was talking about, “that would have been the dinner the day prior to the spring festival?  The reception for the delegation from Altissia?”</p><p>“Yes, Ignis that’s one we’re talking about.” Clarus also had his appointment book open.</p><p>Gladio got to his feet, “if I could, would I be able to talk to Dena alone for a moment?”</p><p>“Really, do you think I would leave my daughter with you?  I will not have you intimidating her.”</p><p>“And yet you have no problem accusing a sixteen year old boy of fathering a child.” He muttered under his breathing , “Councilor Selwyn, I have no intention of threatening or intimidating your daughter, what I would like is five minutes to talk to the woman who is reported to be the mother of my child.” Gladio held a hand out to Dena pulling her out of the chair.  “I will take her only to hallway and leave the door open.  Ignis if you would wait until I come back.”  </p><p>Ignis shook his head.  He knew exactly what Gladio was doing.  The man was going to see if he could help this moron’s daughter.  He just hoped that didn’t include actually marrying the woman.  He watched the way the Councilor fidgeted, making mental notes in case he had deal with the man at a later date.</p><p>Gladio honestly couldn’t remember meeting Dena. Councilor Selwyn he knew.  The man was the epitome of slimy, he had tried to buy his son’s way into the Crownsguard.  Too bad the kid couldn’t fight.  Gladio couldn’t remember Dena’s older sister except that she was married.  Ignis and his father would know.  As for Dena herself, Gladio remembered seeing her at numerous functions, her father pushing her in Noctis’ direction.  Poor girl was just too shy and was often over shadowed by other more vicious nobles.  He was pretty sure she was the same age as Iggy was.  He really wished that he’d had time to talk to Ignis and his dad about this before being facing the Selwyns.  They’d have to compare notes with his dad later.</p><p>“Dena I have a couple of questions for you.  The first is why are you going along with your father about this?  We both know that I’m not your child’s father.”  Gladio kept his voice gentle.  Her hand had been cold and shaky when he led her out of the room. </p><p>“Gladiolus.” The dark haired beauty wouldn’t meet his eyes and barely spoke above a whisper.</p><p>“Gladiolus,” his father’s voice boomed into the hall.</p><p>He pulled her in for a hug, hands running up and down her back.  “Dena when all of this is done, if you need a safe place away from your father, please come and find me or my dad.  We’ll get you out of there.”  He kept his hand on the small of her back as he guided her back inside.  He couldn’t fault her for not saying anything against her father.  There had been no time to prove to her that he wouldn’t hurt her.  He’d have to wait and see what happened here.</p><p>“Councilor, if I may.”  Ignis really wanted to get this over with so he could go back to bed.  He really wasn’t feeling well and it was making him a little vicious.  “I would like to know just what it is that you are hoping to gain with claiming that Gladio is the father of this child?  I’m sure that Councilor Amicitia is not opposed to requesting a paternity test.”</p><p>“If he was going to ask for a paternity test, then why have this meeting in private?  He’s trying to protect his son, and you are just sticking you nose in where it doesn’t belong.”  Councilor Selwyn really was a slimy bastard.</p><p>“No,” Clarus was trying not to grit his teeth too much.  “I have been in and out of the Citadel  for the last four months and wanted to protect your daughter.  Ignis is here because as both he and Gladio are Prince Noctis’ main retainers.  Ignis would have record of where Gladio has been and if he wasn’t on duty who had taken his place; because of his efficiency Gladio has a tendency to run even his personal appointments through Ignis to make sure that there is no conflict.”</p><p>“Correct sir.”  Ignis opened his appointment book, “on the night of the state dinner in question Gladio and myself were present up until eleven at night.  That was when we received a call that the guard on duty at Prince Noctis’ apartment had been attacked.  I stayed with Noctis while Gladio went and made sure that the Prince’s rooms inside the Citadel were ready for the night.  With an attack on his Highness’ residence, it is Gladio’s job to make sure that there is somewhere safe for him to stay until the threat has been handled.  He also went to check on the other apartment and the remaining guards.  He was at the hospital with Glaive Pelna until dawn getting the guards statement.  He spent the morning with the Marshall making his report and then checked with myself and Noctis to make sure that everything was fine and alter any appointments that Noctis had for the next couple of the days.  He left that morning with a small detachment of Kingsglaive to search down the cell of terrorists that attacked the guard.  The mission had Gladio out of Insomnia proper for two and half weeks and when he came back, he was in the hospital for what was supposed to be two weeks.” Ignis flipped the pages, “he did not, however, listen to the doctor’s advice and instead went home where he promptly developed a fever which in turn had his sister calling me to look after him.  To make my job easier, I brought Gladio over to the Prince’s apartment and installed him in the spare bedroom.  Gladio was able to recover there while still providing some coverage for Noctis during the night.” The advisor pushed his glasses up before snapping his book closed.  “Unless you’d like to say that your daughter went on a military mission with Gladio or that she had a way to sneak into the Prince’s apartment or the Amicitia family estate?”</p><p>“So I’m just to take you word that what you’ve written in your little book is the truth?” Councilor Selwyn leaned forward trying to intimidate Ignis by being in his personal space.</p><p>Ignis remained still, he could cough on the man to get him to back up but he wasn’t that crass, “no I can call the Marshall, Glaive Pelna, Dr Maken and King Regis in here for verification if you would prefer.”</p><p>“I already have plans to ask for a paternity test.  How public it becomes depends on how far you are going push this farce.” Clarus drummed his fingers on his chair.  “Councilor Selwyn, I think that we are done for tonight.  I will give two days to remove your claim before I counter with one of my own.”</p><p>Councilor Selwyn stomped out of the room, dragging his daughter with him.  Clarus followed him to the door, a small hand signal and a couple of the guards were dispatched to discreetly follow the pair.  On his way back to sitting area he poured the young advisor a cup of tea doctored with a a good dose of whiskey.  “Here, I know that cold is kicking your ass and then Gladio went and pulled you out of bed for this.”</p><p>“Sorry, Iggy there was no way to talk to you a head of time to get the information and save you the trouble of coming out.  Dad called me as I was with Noctis taking him to school.  I called you but the line wasn’t secure enough.” Gladio pulled the decorative blanket off the back of one of the chairs and wrapped Ignis in it.  </p><p>“They came demanding information right away and wouldn’t leave to give us time to talk.  By the way Gladio what did you say to Dena Selwyn out int he corridor?”</p><p>“I asked her why she was going along with this.” Gladio rubbed the back of his head, “I also told her to come and find either you or I, Dad if she wanted out.  I was trying to remember the family and all I could remember was that the son tried to buy his way into the Crownsguard, but refused to learn to fight.  I know there’s another sister, older then Dena but I don’t remember her.  The pregnancy sonogram could be hers, the sisters, or another family member.  It just said Selwyn on the bottom.”</p><p>“I’ll look into it.” Clarus watched his son. “You really weren’t worried?”</p><p>“Dad, I’ve been so busy with my duties I haven’t had a chance to go out on a single date let alone more then one.  I spend more nights with Iggy then I do with anyone else.”</p><p>“Hmmm, that might not be bad.” Clarus looked at the scene in front of him. </p><p>Gladio was sitting on the couch one hand holding the teacup he had taken from Ignis, the other wrapped firmly around the advisor in his arms.  Ignis was wrapped in a blanket and curled into Gladio’s side, his head on Gladio’s shoulder.  The advisor was already asleep.  For a pair of supposedly hormonal teenage boys, they had an air of a contented couple around them.  </p><p>Clarus’s smile grew as Gladio set the teacup down to remove Ignis’ glasses from his face and put them in his own shirt pocket for safe keeping.   </p><p>“Yes I guess you two are together more often then not.”  Rising from his chair, the King’s Shield went to his desk to make notes on the nights meeting.  “Councilor Selwyn is going to be a bit or a problem, however, I think you’re correct.  We may need to keep on eye on Dena and provide her with a safe haven.  The issue comes if they start spreading rumors that you are the father, we ask for a paternity test and it comes back negative, then your seen in her company.  It will look like a cover up.”</p><p>“Dad,” Gladio didn’t want to abandon the girl if she really needed help.</p><p>Clarus held up his hand.  “I have an idea.  We could let it leak that you two are together.  It would cut down on the paternity suits.”</p><p>“Sure then the marriage suits from young noble sons would come.”  Gladio’s tone was sarcastic and bordered on insubordination as he glared at his father.  </p><p>“Of course then it would call into question as to what we are doing with the young Prince, because you know there are some that equate homosexuality with pedophilia,” Ignis’ voice was muffled against Gladio’s chest, “No sir, the best chance we have right now is to continue on as we have been and approach each extortion attempt individually.”</p><p>“Besides, dad, it often helps if the couple is actually gay as well.”</p><p>“Hmm,” Clarus still just watched his son alter his hold on the ill advisor. “It’s something to think about, right now get Ignis back to his rooms so he can recover.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Strip Tease</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ignis needs to relax and Gladio is only too happy to provide the motivation.  If it happens to involve him staging a scene to get his overthinking lover out his head then he’s all for it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been such a long day and it was hardly past noon.  There had been council meeting after council meeting.  Ignis had been working overtime.  He had been coaching Noctis in all the interplay between the different councillors.  The Prince had been surprisingly cooperative.  Maybe it was because they had both seen the strain on King Regis at the last family dinner.</p><p>“Ignis you need to relax.”  Gladio was putting the dishes away from lunch.</p><p>Ignis took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose.  He was debating opening another can of ebony, his twelfth of the day so far, when a glass of wine appeared at his elbow.  He would have complained that it was too for alcohol, but damn it he deserved it today.  Taking a sip of the crisp white wine he let his lover know how their charge did. </p><p>“Noctis did well.  There were times this week where I wasn’t sure that he was even conscious when we were going over the reports.  He nailed it Gladio.  I mean, he had Councillor Teva on ropes.  That bastard tried to force Noctis to counter King Regis’ decision on on the Glaive and including refugees and bloody hell if Noctis didn’t stare the man down and ask him about his ancestors.  You’d be so-“ Ignis yawned mid sentence.</p><p>“Go take a shower and veg out Iggy.” Gladio turned the advisor towards their bedroom.  “The dishes are done, Noctis is at the Citadel and we have the rest of the day to ourselves.”</p><p>“Exactly.” Ignis leaned against the kitchen counter.  “We haven’t had time to ourselves in weeks.” He had removed his jacket upon coming home.  He watched Gladio move around the apartment.  His tank top molding to that marvelous chest of his.  He would never tell the Amicitia heir, but he loved watching him walk around shirtless better.  He loved the way the eagle tattoo moved on his skin.  Ignis could spend hours tracing each line of the tattoo with his eyes, his finger, his mouth.  Fuck he was getting starry-eyed.  Maybe he should go take a nap.</p><p>“Iggy,” Gladio moved in close.  His large hands cupping Ignis’ strong jaw.  “You need to rest.  You’ve been working non-stop for the last week.  We have time either later or tomorrow.” He took the pale lips he loved so much in a sweet kiss, before resting his forehead against the blondes.  “I’m going to take a shower.  Come join me?”</p><p>Ignis watched the shield walk off towards their bedroom.  Finishing his wine, Ignis walked into their room just in time to see Gladio in the midst of an unconscious strip tease.  He was facing the window, the light of the day diffused by the sheer curtains.  Both of his hands were behind his head.  His back tattoo was on full display, the feathers so perfectly defined.  The way the wings stretched across both arms and his shoulders show cased the muscles Gladio had worked so hard on.  Ignis itched to move closer.  The eagles tail feathers barely dipped below his waist band.  Letting his eyes finally drift lower.  He pushed his glasses further up his nose.  The sneaky bastard had planned this.  There was no way his leather pants would be comfortable so artfully positioned halfway down that sweet ass.  Not the way Gladio had them so the baby Chocobo on the back of his boxers was on display.  </p><p>Shaking his head.  Ignis moved closer, his hands moving to slide inside the leather that were barely staying on his lover’s hips.  Lips met the top of Gladio’s shoulder, “are you trying to tempt me into something?” He gave the leather a nudge and listened to the sound of the material hitting the floor.  </p><p>Gladio used his bare feet to step out his black pants before turning.  His arms coming down to wrap around Ignis’ fully dressed frame.  “Only in so much as I can tempt you to come and relax.  The hot water will do you good” </p><p>Ignis was glad that he didn’t need to reach up to far those lips.  He let himself get lost in the kiss.  The feel of Gladio’s strong arms pulling him in tight made him feel secure in a way he could describe.  “Maybe I better come and help wash your back.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I’ll watch over you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So while this chapter does get it’s inspiration from a lovely instagram post, it was also inspired by a Tumblr post story about a My Hero training accident and fantastic FFXV AMV that I found, so of course the question became: What would cause Ignis to sleep in and what type of training accident would Noctis be involved in?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ignis didn’t sleep in.  In fact unless the man was sick, there was no way his internal clock didn’t go off at quarter to six in the morning every morning.  When Gladio had asked him about it, Ignis had said that getting an early start on the day allowed him to make sure that he knew how to prepare the Prince for his day.  Change to the Royal schedule happened frequently and around the clock.  The earlier he rose, the easier it was for him to adapt to any changes and anticipate problems.  </p><p>Gladio could understand that, but he also knew that Ignis was the one that was not only first up but also last to bed.  He needed his sleep before he got sick.   Trying to figure out a way to ensure that Ignis not only had a day off, but used it was difficult.</p><p>He happened to get his chance the next week when he was dealing with fall out from a training snafu.  It had been one of the few times that the Prince and Ignis had been training together without him.  Drautos, the head of the Kingsglaive had three of his men join in and had pushed all of them a little too far.  It had resulted in four out the five men being injured.  The worst training accident in years, and it had to involve royalty.</p><p>“What the hell happened?” Gladio was furious.  Drautos knew where Noctis was at, strength wise.  The fact that man had thought it would be okay for him to have the Prince spar against three full fledged Kingsglaive with only Ignis to back him up was fucked up.  “How bad is it?”</p><p>Clarus rested his head in his hands.  This was a mess.  He could only be thankful that the Glaives who went up against Noctis were as competent as they were.  “Not as bad as it could have been.  If it had been any other Glaive then Pelna and Ulric, we might in need of a new heir.  Both men not only pulled their attack, but they also put themselves in at risk of serious injury or death when it became apparent that the third member Keva was having issues with control.  The biggest problem was that Ulric had been fighting Scentia at the time. The video shows the pair a good two meters from the ground when he noticed how things were going sideways elsewhere.  He dropped Scentia in order to get to the Prince in time.”</p><p>There was video of the accident?  Gladio wasn’t sure he wanted to view it although he knew that he’d have to as part of his job.</p><p>“Noctis has already been looked at by Dr Mar.  We’re lucky all he’d suffering from is a pulled muscle in his back.  Everything else, the bruises and such, have been taken care of by a potion.  Ignis landed hard and suffered from bumps and bruises, he was the least injured, surprisingly.  Nyx dislocated his shoulder and may have torn a ligament or two and took a short sword to the side, thanks to Keva.  Pelna has a mild concussion and a broken wrist.  Medical has looked over the Glaives and they’re being looked after.  Cor is talking to Drautos.”  Clarus would have nightmares from viewing the training video.  There was no way he was going to allow Regis to watch it.  For that matter, he didn’t want Ignis or Noctis to view it either.  Bad enough for him to watch it with Cor by his side.  It had taken to long for both them to calm down and talk to Drautos about his blunder.  </p><p>The kick to wall was mild compared to what he figured his son wanted to do.  </p><p>“Where are they?”  He didn’t need to elaborate, his father knew just who it was he was talking about.</p><p>“Right now they’re both in Regis’ rooms.  He wanted to see them for himself and make sure that they were alright.  I had a light supper sent up.  They should be ready to go beck to Noctis’ rooms here in the Citadel.  They’re both going to be sore and tired tonight for sure.  I have cancelled everything for both of them for tomorrow.  Dr Mar said she’ll make a house call tomorrow around noon.”  He looked over at his son and knew he didn’t really have to ask.  “You’ll stay with them tonight?”</p><p>“Yeah.  Who will you put on door duty?”  </p><p>“Libertus offered.”</p><p>Gladio nodded, he liked the Galahdian.  “Alright, I’ll go and pick them up and take them back to Noct’s rooms.  I’ll make sure to call if either one of them needs more then I can help with.”</p><p>Clarus was aware of the relationship between his son and the advisor and wasn’t concerned as they had both proven their willingness to put Noctis’ well fair above each other and their relationship.  </p><p>Gladio left his father’s office and walked straight to the King’s rooms.  He’d knew that if Noctis was hurting that he’d want to make an early night of it.  The King would understand as he had his own pain to deal with.  He wanted to get the two of them back to where he could look out for them.  Noctis would need a hot shower and a massage to help him sleep.  Ignis could use a hot bath and a good shot of whiskey in his coffee if he wasn’t on any pain meds.</p><p>Entering the King’s private rooms Gladio felt a sense of calm that had been missing since he heard about the training accident.</p><p>“Your Highness.” He bowed low.  King Regis had the room cool and the light on low to help with the headaches both men were sure to have.  There was some sort of classical music playing quietly in the background.  The whole place felt calm and serene.  Ignis was in the recliner that usually held the King seemingly on the verge of sleep.</p><p>“The meds that Dr Mar would like them to take is on the table.  Both of them have eaten and Ignis has been restricted to water and fruit juice only for the rest of the night.”  Regis was sitting on the couch with Noctis’ head in his lap.  Something the raven haired teen hadn’t done since shortly after the Marilith attack.  “I know that you’ll look after them.”  He ran his fingers through his son’s hair.</p><p>“I will sir.  I won’t leave their side tonight.”  Gladio moved to the recliner to wake Ignis first, because while the advisor might be stiff and sore, he would be easier to move then the Prince with a sore back.  “Iggy.  Come on, wake up and we’ll go back to our rooms.”</p><p>Ignis almost jolted up.  It was the pain on his side that had him aborting the sudden movement.  “Your Highness, I must apologize.”  He was upset that he had fallen asleep on the King.  </p><p>“Nonsense Ignis.  I’m just glad that I had the time I did with the pair of you and that you are both well.  If it wouldn’t be too much trouble, if you could come by tomorrow sometime?”</p><p>Gladio understood that while Regis would want to be there for Noctis like a regular father, to protect and care for him, his role as King prevented it.  He needed to rely on others to care for his son and it hurt.</p><p>“If I can bring them to you I will.  I will make sure that you get news either way your majesty.”  Gladio held his hand out for Ignis to use in order to steady himself before the pair moved over to the Prince.  As much as Gladio thought he could likely get away with carrying the young Prince to his rooms, he knew that there were always eyes in the Citadel and some of those were still looking for a way to find another heir of Lucii.</p><p>“Noctis,” Regis called his name and shook his son gently.  “Gladio is here to see to your room.”</p><p>The mumble proved the Prince heard him, but was fighting against waking up.</p><p>“There’s a hot shower and a massage waiting for you.  Come on, I need to get Iggy back there too.”  Gladio’s voice held just enough annoyance to get a reaction.</p><p>“Specs?” The one thing guaranteed to get Noctis moving was concern for his friends.</p><p>“Yeah, he’s hurting too.  Come on, you’re putting pressure on your dad’s knee as well brat.”  Gladio tempered the last bit, but he wanted the King to know that he saw the grimace as well.  </p><p>Noctis moved carefully, trying to watch how much weight he put on his father’s leg.  “Okay, sorry dad.”  He moved slowly, the pain in his back making any movement he made slow and deliberate. </p><p>Outside the King’s chambers Libertus stood waiting for his charge, while two of the other guards stood there guarding the King.</p><p>“Do you need assistance?” Libertus really couldn’t help, but he could grab another Glaive to give a hand.</p><p>Gladio looked at his charge and his lover.  Ignis was on his feet and steady, the meds in his hand.  Noctis was moving fine just a little slow.  “We should be good, Libertus.”</p><p>“I’ll be outside if you need anything and will text you when there’s a shift change.”  Libertus watched the door close and took up his position at the end of the hall.</p><p>Inside the rooms Gladio set to work.  “Okay Princess, go get in the shower.  Some hot water on that back will feel wonderful.  Ignis, take a seat and I’ll get a meal going.  After Noctis is out of the shower, I’ll get a bath ready for you.”  He made sure that Ignis was sitting comfortably with a glass of fruit juice before pulling out food for supper.  He heard the shower turn on and knew that Noctis was trying to loosen up his back.  Setting massage oil to warm in bowl of hot water, Gladio made the meal he knew he make from scratch aside from cup a noddle.  </p><p>“The curry is pretty good.” Ignis would have liked to cook a full meal but he was sore and Gladio was in full care taker mode.  Noctis ate slowly.</p><p>“How are you both feeling?  Honestly?” Gladio worried.  </p><p>“Don’t know why they had to drop Ignis like that, he could have been really hurt.” Noctis whined.</p><p>Ignis shook his head, as Gladio cleared the table.  “They made the right choice.  Your life always comes first and if Nyx hadn’t dropped me then there would be a good chance that you’d have a short sword through your chest instead of a sore back.”</p><p>“Cor’s going to investigate.  Keva never seemed to have that much trouble with his warping ability before.  Sure training accidents happen, but for them to go that awry and with Royalty involved is worrisome.”  Gladio moved into Noctis’ bedroom to set up things for a message before walking into the bathroom to run a hot bath.  “Ignis into the bath with you.  Noctis to your room, we’ll give you a message and then you can sleep for the night.  The three of us have had our schedules cleared for tomorrow.”</p><p>Gladio knew that since his accident, Noctis had been leery about getting a massage from anyone other then himself or Iggy as he didn’t trust many people to see just how weak he could be.  It had only been recently that Prompto had been welcome into that select club.</p><p>“Astrals that feels good.”  Noctis’ moan into the pillow almost went unheard.  </p><p>Gladio knew he was making progress with the way Noctis relaxed further into the bed.  Ten minutes later and the dark haired teen was sound asleep.  Gladio covered him with a blanket before setting a bottle of water and his phone on the bedside table and leaving the room.</p><p>Ignis closed his eyes as he relaxed against the edge of the tub.  Gladio had the water temperature just shy of being too hot, but the advisor knew the heat would do wonders for his sore muscles.  The glass of juice eased the pounding in his head, but what he really wanted was to crawl into bed with lover and curl up for the night.  “It was only supposed to be a short spar session.  Hell we weren’t even supposed to be warping.”  Ignis started explaining without opening his eyes.  He’d heard Gladio enter the bathroom.  </p><p>Using a wash cloth to trail water over the tops of Ignis’ shoulders, Gladio hummed and slowly soaped up the cloth to wash Ignis’ body.  His ministrations were meant only to soothe, not to arouse and when he poured some of the same massage oil that he’d used with Noctis into his hands, Gladio worked gently at the bruised flesh.</p><p>“Come on out you get.”  Gladio held out his hand, to help the younger man out of the now warm water.</p><p>Ignis crawled into bed, waiting for Gladio joined him.</p><p>When Gladio was finally able to call it a night.  He smiled at the sight before him.  “How are you doing?”  </p><p>“I’m fine.  I’m just not sleepy yet.” Ignis was stretched out on their bed.  He was naked except his glasses.  The soft throw in royal purple complimenting his pale skin pooled at his waist.</p><p>Gladio just shook his head.  He knew that it wouldn’t take long for Ignis to fall asleep, he just needed to get the advisors mind to relax.  Reading aloud always put Ignis asleep.  Keeping his voice low, he read.  With only a page left in the chapter he was reading, Ignis fell asleep.  The advisor shifted in his sleep, turning just enough to be almost on his side facing his lover, a hand resting on Gladio’s chest near his pendant.  Gladio gave a little grin, his right arm stretched out across the crisp white pillows above Ignis head.  Turning the page he made a mental note to make sure to remove the man’s glasses before he turned off the light for the night.  Only Iggy would fall asleep with his glasses still on.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>